Through Glass Eyes
by Green Bunny
Summary: The untold story of the lost little girl who would one day unwillingly unleash the greatest threat all Gardens would ever face. In progress, I'll continue working on this if I get enough positive feedback


(Okay guys, here's a preview for a new story involving some characters from Final Fantasy VIII, R&R to let me know if you're interested or message me?)

Dee had been screaming for some time. She had no throat to speak of in the darkness, so she never grew hoarse. For that matter, Dee had no body to speak of, either. Here, trapped inside her very own consciousness, Dee was nothing. She hoped that the screaming would give her body a headache. That way, it might give the woman who controlled her body a headache. The woman, Dee called her the "Red Woman", had taken away everything Dee held dear. She couldn't tell what the Red Woman might do to the one she loved with her shell.

When had it all started? When had Dee "lost" her life? Dee remembered the day the Red Woman had come to her. Her mind told her it started long before then, though, when she was a child and lived in the "Turquoise City". That wasn't the real name for the city, to be sure, but Dee gave them new names anyway. It helped her remember things. Dee barely remembered her childhood in the Turquoise City. She tried for a moment to think of it. She remembered the clear, blue glass streets that crisscrossed over each other with seemly no rhyme of reason to it. Then she pictured pod-like white houses with great orb-shaped translucent turquoise windows with extraordinarily dressed people bustling about inside. The streets were lined with maroon and yellow tubes that people perched on round, floating seats zipped trough on their way to another section of the city. In Dee's mind, she followed one of the seats along its course until it slowed to a stop at a spaghetti junction of roads. Dee saw a woman get off at this section. The lady was dressed in a white robe with wide blue-trimmed sleeves with more blue around the collar and large purple buttons down the front wearing a blue, purple, and white oval headpiece.

Dee followed the lady down a glass road, watched her turn left, climb a blue stairway and along an overpass while electric, wheel-less vehicles hummed by below on a separate transparent road. Dee's heart skipped a beat as she suddenly recognized the familiar path. There the woman turned right and into a residential area of crowded pods of various sizes until she came to a particular pod that hugged the edge of one of the red tunnels and through an oval door that hissed open to allow her entry.

It dawned on her suddenly that she was at her very first home and that the memory was not a hazy image in her mind but had materialized crystal clear out of the blackness. In fact, there was nothing left of the darkness that had once surrounded her but the memory and she hovering above it all, invisible and voiceless.

Dee followed the woman, her mother, inside the house. The home was spacious, despite appearances. The room opened into a large family room with a television touch screen on one of the pale blue rounded walls. The television was tuned to a children's channel though it was obvious the young Dee had lost interest in it long before her mother had come in.

Directly ahead in the next area, differentiated by a rounded archway, was what looked to be a kitchen. However, instead of the regular kitchen accessories and appliances the clear glass countertops were mostly bare except for some rounded raised areas. The raised areas appeared to be seam-less but when activated by one of the nearby touch screens small doors appeared that hissed open, providing whatever food product had been selected. Other touch screens handled beverages, utensils, and additional kitchen necessities.

In a room to the right of the kitchen held what appeared to be a very large work space. Unlike the kitchen's pristine, barren area this room had all sorts of odds and ends strewn across its many blue countertops. Many touch screens cast their eerie glow inside the darkened, windowless room. The screens gave access to a large variety of tools and gadgets.

Dee could see herself, barely three years old, with short black hair and wearing a pink and white robe, and playing with a small cube-shaped toy. She was so engrossed in her toy that she barely acknowledged her mother's presence when she entered.


End file.
